xmefandomcom-20200213-history
Adrift
Adrift is the sixth episode of the second season of X-Men: Evolution and the nineteenth overall. Overview Synopsis A news broadcaster reports the weather and issues warnings, as Alex Masters and his brother Scott are at the warned against grounds. Scott tells Alex that the upcoming wave is going to be their last one due to the weather, but Alex resents his command and falls off his board. With Scott losing view of him with his computer, he gets up and looks for him amongst the waves before calling his name out. As Scott continues to call out, Alex relieves him by making contact with his computer on their monitor and notifies him on the fact that the riptide is currently pulling him to sea. Though Scott wishes to call Harbor Patrol, Alex refuses and cites it as something that will humiliate him. Having Scott come to get him, the latter uses a boat from Boats for Rent and makes his way towards finding him. Alex tries to make contact with him again, though Scott informs him that he is still there and orders his brother to fire a blast of his powers so he can be pointed in his direction. Though Scott request a few more blasts from him, a retiring Alex states he will go into the water if he uses anymore energy as their signal goes out. Scott calls Harbor Patrol and despite reaching their phone, cannot make contact with the recipient of the call since he cannot hear him. Kitty answers a call at the Xavier Mansion from Lance and after getting Bobby off the phone, teases Lance about the idea of the two going to the mall together before a buff Nightcrawler comes in the room. Despite Kitty being impressed, the trick ends when Nightcrawler's Image inducer goes out and reverts him to his actual form, which causes him to leave disappointed as he is warned by Kitty that he should not mess around with it. Evan sees him as he walks by himself, and believes that he should stop eating when seeing him a obese form. Jean watches a broadcast about the ocean that Scott and Alex are in, but resents the idea that Scott would go out there before falling once she sees Nightcrawler's enlarged head. Scott still has difficulty reaching Harbor Patrol and Alex, but the latter informs him that he is going to fire a single blast and requests that his brother watch it to get his location. When Scott sees the blast, he heads in its direction and calls for his brother again. Alex tries to get on the boat from behind him, and is helped up by Scott. While Scott admits that he was starting to lose hope, Alex jokingly admits he was getting tired of having to wait for him to find him. After some banter, Scott continues to try and get the two out of the water. Jean and Beast watch Bobby have a snowball fight against Jubilee, Amara and Ray. During the fight, the four all begin using their powers, which causes Beast to get involved in order to show them how to have a real snowball fight. Evan calls Jean inside, and the two watch as a news broadcast identifies the two missing teenage boys as Scott and Alex, which causes Charles to have Storm prepare the Blackbird. Alex and Scott encounter a large wave, which sends them in the air and causes the two to lose their boat as well. Now floating in the water, Alex laments only having been able to just have started getting to know his brother, and even mentions to Scott the fact that he was getting his last name changed back to Summers as a testament to the two having to "stick together". Scott touches his brother's hand and reassures him they will be rescued, which happens when the X-Men arrive in the Blackbird. Credits Production notes Continuity notes Trivia *One of Alex Summers's two appearances in the second season of the series. Category:Season two episodes Category:Article stubs